


Figment

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not really here."</p><p>(Set during Thor: The Dark World)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figment

He’s sitting on the floor of his cell, head in his hands, but the tears won’t come.

"Loki."

He doesn’t look up.

"You’re not really here," he whispers.

He feels her sitting next to him more than he hears it.

"So?"

He looks up, and there she is, yellow hair shining in the light, her brown eyes warm as they look at him, exactly as he remembers.

"Rose," he says. "My mother’s dead."

"I know," she replies, sadness etched on her features. “‘M so sorry, Loki. I’m so sorry."

They’re quiet for a minute.

"I miss you," he finally says. "I want to— I’m—"

"Don’t," she interrupts. "It’s okay. I forgive you. I did, a long time ago."

"Rose," his voice breaks, and he reaches for her, "Rose, I—"

She nods, “me too, Loki, me too” and he leans in. 

But when he touches her, his lips to hers, she fades, eyes shining with sadness at him as she disappears in a green light, and into nothingness.

"Rose," he says into the empty room, where it’s cold and white and he’s so alone.

The tears finally come.


End file.
